Last Kiss
by whitem
Summary: A rainy night, Kim and Ron on a date with Ron driving his Dad's car.  Whatever could go wrong?  Another short little one-shot...


Yeah, yeah… I know I should be working on other projects, but I've had this idea percolating for quite some time now. So I finally decided to finish it and post. I know it's another short one-shot… but I hope you like it anyway.

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable are not my creations… so please don't sic the authorities on me. Also, please see the end notes where I give other credit where credit is due…

Last Kiss

"Aww Mann!" Ron said as he opened the garage door of his home before getting into his Dad's car to pick up Kim for their date. He had seen droplets of rain starting to fall, and he hoped that the hard stuff would wait until after their date was over. Though cuddling with Kim during a rainstorm was one of his most favorite things to do recently, so that brightened his mood, but just a little.

Driving to pick up Kim, Ron still couldn't believe that his Dad had agreed to let him take the car. He was even more surprised when his Dad had told him that he and his mother had gone on their first date in this car as well. Just as Ron had opened the door to the garage he had the unfortunate luck to also hear his Dad mentioning to watch out for the seat belt latches in the back, as they could literally be a pain in the back. Shuddering at the memory of his Dad's last words, Ron pulled up into Kim's driveway.

Just as he was stepping out of the car to walk to the front door, Kim came out, holding onto an umbrella and yelling back inside the house. "By Mom! By Dad! Ron 's here!"

Instead of walking the rest of the way to the door, Ron quickly went around the car and opened the passenger door for her, so Kim could quickly slip in before her dress got wet. And what a dress it was.

For the date Ron had made reservations at a new restaurant on the edge of town, so both of them were dressed nicely. Ron had on a dark maroon dress shirt with dark gray dress pants, and Kim wore a dark green dress that showed off her figure nicely, 'but not too nice', as her Dad would say.

"C'mon Ron…" Kim said almost impatiently after Ron had gone back around the car to sit in the drivers' seat. "I know the Tweebs are planning on something to ruin our date, so let's get going before they spring whatever it is they cooked up."

"Oh right… Sorry 'bout that Kim, but you just look so good in that dress." Kim blushed a little at Ron's compliment, and stole a kiss before he started to back the car up.

On their way to the restaurant, the rain started to come down a little harder, and Kim was a little surprised that Ron wasn't slowing down. "Ron? It's coming down pretty good. Maybe you should slow down a little."

"I don't want to be late for our reservation Kim." Ron said as he squinted through the car's windshield, as the old wipers weren't doing a very good job of clearing off the glass. "Besides, it's just over this hill and around the corner."

Just as the car crested the hill, Ron saw what looked like a car stopped on the side of the road with its trunk open and a spare tire leaning on the vehicle. He tapped the brakes, and that was all it took for the tires to lose traction on the wet road.

Immediately the car went into a sideways skid and Ron fought with the wheel in an attempt to straighten it out. For a split second one of the wheels caught a rough patch of road, changing their trajectory, and by now Ron had lost complete control of the vehicle.

The first sound to assault Ron's ears was the tires sliding on the surface of the road, and then just before the two cars hit Ron heard Kim scream for the first time in her life. He then heard the sickening crunch as the passenger side of their car hit the left rear corner of the other vehicle. Everything was moving in slow motion for Ron as he saw Kim's head smash into the side window from the impact, shattering the glass into a million pieces. And then everything went black.

When Ron finally came to, which really wasn't very long, rain was pouring into the car from both broken windows on the passenger side of the vehicle. Feeling something wet and sticky dripping down his forehead and into his eyes, Ron realized that he was bleeding, and his vision was seriously blurred. He could barely see, but the first word out of his mouth was…

"Kim!" He leaned over to try and feel for his girlfriend, but the seatbelt held him back. He fumbled with the latch and finally released it, and then almost launched himself to the passenger side. Kim wasn't where he thought she should be.

"Kim! Where are you?" He yelled, and then Ron saw a green mass on the floor. He reached down and felt something solid that had to be his girlfriend. Ron quickly lifted her up and set Kim back in the seat.

"Kim! Kim! Are you OK? Please, please, talk to me!"

Then he heard a soft voice. "Hold me Ron… just for a little while."

Immediately Ron knew that something was seriously wrong, as Kim wasn't moving. "I'm sorry Kim… I'm so sorry…"

"It's OK Ron… it's OK." Kim said in a weak voice. "Please… just hold me close. I Love you so much Ron…"

Ron held onto Kim tighter than ever before, and tears ran down his face. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. He then felt Kim relax in his arms, and then he felt her last breath flow across his face.

Words from a song suddenly played in Ron's mind…

_I held her close, I kissed her-our last kiss._

_I'd found the love that I knew I had missed._

_Well now she's gone, even though I hold her tight._

_I lost my love, my life… this night._

…x x x x…

With his eyes closed, Ron quietly sang the final verse of the song in not much more than a whisper. "Oh where, oh where can my baby be? The Lord took her away from me. She's gone to heaven so I've got to be good, so I can see my baby when I leave this world."

As the final notes of the song played in his head, Ron heard a voice beside him, and it was Kim. "Ron? Ron? What are you doing? Are you… crying?"

Ron opened his eyes, wiped the tears off his cheek, and took a deep breath. He then looked at his girlfriend, and reached over to turn the radio off.

"Man…" He said after looking into Kim's green eyes that were filled with concern for her boyfriend. "I need to tell my dad to stop listening to that oldies station in the car. Or at least change the channel before letting me use it."

"We better get going Ron… this rain is really starting to come down. I had fun at the restaurant, but we really shouldn't be parked in this weather. I'm sure our parents will be worried."

With a nod Ron agreed, and started the car. As he backed out of their parking spot that overlooked the city of Middleton, Ron thought to himself that his Dad should really get the wiper blades replaced.

The End…

* * *

The song "Last Kiss" was originally written and performed by Wayne Cochran and the C. C. Riders in 1963. Since then, there have been a number of different groups that have re-released the song, including the most recent version by Pearl Jam.

I only hope you liked this version of the story that the song is about. I had this idea for quite a while, and finally decided to take it off the shelf and type it out.


End file.
